Fan CD Transcripts
by Ex-ANIMEADDICT
Summary: A correlation of Transcripts like those featured in the back of the Juvenile Orion graphic novels. Sometimes funny, othertimes serious. Might contain some shounenaimalexmale but NOTHING GRAPHIC!
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1 "Operation: Get History Notes"**

-Naoya Itsuki

-Kusakabe Kaname

**School Rooftop(during lunch period)**

----Kaname and Itsuki eating alone

**Itsuki:** (sweetly) Neh, Kaname-kun?  
**Kaname:** What do you want?  
**Itsuki:** Can I borrow your history notes?  
**Kaname:** Why should I? If you paid attention in class then you wouldn't need to ask me for them.  
**Itsuki:** Awww! But its so boring!  
**Kaname:** Too bad.

----Silence. They both reach for the same thing and touch. Kaname jerks his hand back and looks away.

**Itsuki:** Neh, Kaname-kun?  
**Kaname:** What do you want now?  
**Itsuki:** We're close friends, aren't we?  
**Kaname:** (looks back skeptically) I suppose so.  
**Itsuki:** And we're both part of this war. Even...

----The wind blows and their eyes meet

**Itsuki:** We're even under the same master. And I've been wondering.  
**Kaname:** Wondering?  
**Itsuki:** If maybe we could be closer than... friends and comrades.  
**Kaname:** (turns red) A-are you being serious?

----Itsuki leans in to kiss Kaname on the lips for a few moments

**Itsuki:** Yes.

----They stare at each other then Kaname leans forward and kisses Itsuki. Itsuki and Kaname collapse onto the roof on top of one another, kissing and groping.

**Itsuki:** (pulls back after the heated kiss) Kaname-kun?  
**Kaname:** Yes? Did I do okay?  
**Itsuki:** Yes, you were great, but...  
**Kaname:** Tell me, Itsuki.  
**Itsuki:** Can I borrow your History notes now?

----WHAP! Kaname gets up and goes back into the school.

**Istuki:** (turning and laughing while nursing wound) Awww! Come on, Kaname!


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2 "Tsukasa Dirty Secret!"**

**In front of school(after hours)**

**Naoya:** Tsukasa! Tsukasa!  
**Tsukasa:** Itsuki-kun? Why are you calling my name?  
**Naoya:** Let's go out for ice cream today!  
**Tsukasa:** I'm very sorry, but I have something important to do right now.  
**Naoya:** Important? More important than my only day off?  
**Tsukasa:** I'm sorry, Itsuki-  
**Naoya:** (interrrupting) I'll just ask Kaname instead.

----Naoya huffs off

**Isshin:** (approaching) Tsukasa, I got the baby bottles you asked for. Tsukasa: Thank you very much, Shiba sempai! Oh, are they in this bag here?  
**Isshin:** Your welcome. Yes and what are they for?  
**Tsukasa:** I can't say, Shiba sempai. Tomonori-san would be angry with me if he found out. So I won't tell anyone.  
**Isshin:** Its not like you to hide things from Nakaura-sensei.  
**Tsukasa:** I know. I'm sorry, I have to go now, Shiba sempai.

----Tsukasa starts to leave and runs into Kaname in his rush

**Tsukasa:** Ow! Oh! Its Kusakabe-kun! I'm sorry, it was me that bumped into you just now.  
**Kaname:** Its alright. Where are you going in such a hurry?  
**Tsukasa:** I have something important to do.  
**Kaname:** Important?  
**Tsukasa:** Yes, important. And I really shouldn't dawdle anymore. Excuse me, Kusakabe-kun.

----Tsukasa runs off

**Naoya:** Kaname! Your here! Tsukasa won't go out today with me. Do you want to get some ice cream?  
**Kaname:** He's acting strange. He bumped into me.  
**Isshin:** You two! You shouldn't talk about Amou behind his back!  
**Naoya:** But he's never been busy after school before. Did he join a club?  
**Isshin:** Amou did ask me for some baby bottles... and asked me not to tell Nakaura-sensei.  
**Kaname:** Baby bottles.  
**Naoya:** Oh! Our dear Tsukasa has fooled around with a woman! There's no other explanation!

----Tomonori walks over

**Tomonori:** Are you three speaking badly of Tsukasa?  
**Naoya:** Tsukasa has been hurried after school everyday this week! We think he has had a child with an olderwoman!  
**Tomonori:** Itsuki! Don't say such things about Tsukasa!  
**Kaname:** Sensei, have you noticed Tsukasa acting strangely?  
**Isshin:** We noticed that he asked for baby bottles from me, he told me not to tell you, he bumped into Kusakabe-kun and refused to spend the day with Itsuki. Has he done anything strange with you?  
**Tomonori:** Oh my... he has been showering a lot lately...

----They stand in silent shock while Mana strolls over

**Mana:** Is everyone okay? You all look very troubled.  
**Naoya:** Tsukasa has been acting weird and we think he has had a child with a woman.  
**Mana:** Well, I suppose Iichi is like Tsukasa's child.  
**Tomonori:** Iichi?  
**Mana:** Yes. Tsukasa asked that I not tell you, but everyone has the wrong idea and I must set you straight!  
**Isshin:** So, Kirihara-san, what is Tsukasa secret?

----Long silence

**Mana:** Tsukasa is taking care of a little kitten that he found on his way home. Nakaura-sensei, your allergic to cats so he's afraid that you would be upset if you found out.  
**Naoya/Tomonori/Isshin/Kaname:** A kitten?  
**Mana:** We're keeping it at my house and so he's been coming over to take care of it. I'm sorry, but don't be upset with him. He's just taking care of it till we can find an owner for him.

----Mana holds up a small pile of pictures of the kitten.

**Mana:** A lot of my classmates are intrested, but they need permission first.  
**Naoya:** Who knew that Tsukasa was such an innocent guy.  
**Kaname:** Itsuki, you should start running now. Nakaura-sensei looks very angry.  
**Tomonori:** I-tsu-ki!

----Naoya takes off down the sidewalk, Tomonori follows angrily.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much to **Foolish Mortal** and **bobbyneko** for their reviews. It took a little while, but viola! Episode 2! And as you wished Bobbyneko its about Tsukasa! If any reviewers want to request another character theme or a situation, please do. I need the inspiration. And I promise I'll pump out the next episode within a week of the request! Okay? Go! Review me!


End file.
